world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072814EddyEnzo
05:57:06 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 17:57 -- 05:57:09 CG: =()You on Enzo? > 05:57:18 AT: ∴ Oh, Eddy, Hello. ∴ 05:57:26 CG: =()Hey. How goes it? > 05:58:12 AT: ∴ It goes well, The song is almost done I think. ∴ 05:58:25 CG: =()Cool. Mind a chat while you work? > 05:58:45 AT: ∴ I suppose; what's on your mind? ∴ 05:59:23 CG: =()One, Eric met up with the girl I was talking about, Ruby. > 05:59:38 AT: ∴ Oh Ruby? she's nice. ∴ 05:59:43 CG: =()He made her feel uncomfortable saying I talked like she was my Girlfriend. > 05:59:55 AT: ∴ Well, do you not? ∴ 06:00:25 CG: =()i wanted to clear up that we game together, we talk together, we have things in common, but I want to be clear we're friends. > 06:00:28 CG: =()I* > 06:00:52 CG: =()You can think what you want, but Just don't jump to the conclusion she's my girlfriend. > 06:01:23 AT: ∴ I don't think anything, my friend, I simply posted a question; ∴ 06:02:10 CG: =()Thanks. I always can trust you to help keep things mutual and on easy to understand grounds. > 06:02:47 AT: ∴ Rely on little in this life, Eddy, for I'm afraid nothing is perminant; ∴ 06:02:47 CG: =()Though if you want to know, I really like her a lot. We're making good time together as friends and I don't want to ruin that so far. > 06:03:04 AT: ∴ Though, the universe does provide boundless returns, eventually. ∴ 06:03:25 CG: =()I'm glad it provided chances for me to rebound with her after Eric talked to her. > 06:03:44 AT: ∴ Rebound in friendship? ∴ 06:04:04 AT: ∴ I feel you should review what your intentions for this relationship are. ∴ 06:05:12 CG: =()It's in baby steps so far. First I want her to feel comfortable with me as a friend. After a relationship of such, I hope to move further to see if she'll like me enough to have a relationship. > 06:05:56 CG: =()I'm taking things slow because she's been burned, so to speak, with people who come and go like stalkers wanting to say they like her but they really like her background more than herself... > 06:06:07 CG: =()I can't say more than that out of trying to be considerate of her privacy. > 06:06:27 CG: =()Online stalkers are a bitch sometimes. Even if I worry I come off like one. > 06:06:28 AT: ∴ My advice is this: enjoy a friendship, live more moment to moment; ∴ 06:06:40 CG: =()I hope to Enzo. > 06:07:07 CG: =()Now next, I'm wondering about if you heard word about your raffle in the sBase game. > 06:07:35 AT: ∴ No, I haven't anything back from the raffle. ∴ 06:10:02 CG: =()Alright. I ask because I met someone named Lily who has someone in Skaianet. > 06:10:19 AT: ∴ Oh did you? ∴ 06:10:28 AT: ∴ What does "in Skaianet" mean, exactly? ∴ 06:19:45 CG: =()Well. She has an aunt that works for skaianet that's making the game. > 06:20:05 AT: ∴ Ah, interesting. ∴ 06:20:23 CG: =()So I'm asking her and jack to work things out on making a write up of basic things we should know. > 06:20:54 CG: =()I'm starting to see that it really is paying off to be connected. > 06:21:20 AT: ∴ Sure, well if they come up with anything, I'm sure you'll let me know about it. ∴ 06:21:45 CG: =()Definitely. If not, I can imagine they can as well. > 06:22:37 AT: ∴ Sure, Who knows if we'll even be picked for this raffle. ∴ 06:23:14 CG: =()You'll think I'm crazy, but you'll find out that you're picked when you start dreaming of a lot of gold. > 06:24:10 AT: ∴ hmmm, Well next time I sleep, I'll look for gold. ∴ 06:24:39 CG: =()Right. But now I have to ask if you met anyone else new that I haven't heard about before. > 06:25:00 AT: ∴ Heard of? Probably not. ∴ 06:25:17 AT: ∴ Not those that would want me talking about them. ∴ 06:25:27 CG: =()Alright. Just checking. With how people are umping up out of the woodwork I have to worry about any more people coming around. > 06:26:04 CG: =()With what I gathered, we'll most likely be seeing 20 players making the raffle. > 06:26:06 AT: ∴ You are eager to meet everyone that all the people you know know, aren't you? ∴ 06:26:26 AT: ∴ 20, eh? Sounds about right. ∴ 06:27:26 CG: =()I want to know because I seem to get lucky in picking up names that have skaianet, have famous family members, and are in a well standing position. > 06:27:42 CG: =()Any way you can explain my uncanny luck? > 06:27:49 AT: ∴ It is a grant 'coincidence' isn't it. ∴ 06:28:23 CG: =()So yo believe me this isn't coincidence. > 06:28:54 AT: ∴ Perhaps, and this is a hypothetical, there's some sort of evil genius, or geniuses manipulating our fate; ∴ 06:29:01 AT: ∴ does that seem plausible or even possible? ∴ 06:29:12 CG: =()Genius's, yes. Evil, I don't think so. > 06:29:32 AT: ∴ If they're robbing us of our free will, is that not the same as holding us against our will? ∴ 06:29:37 AT: ∴ Is that not compairable to slavery? ∴ 06:29:50 AT: ∴ *comparable ∴ 06:29:58 CG: =()We entered into this raffle. > 06:30:06 CG: =()We accepted the terms without reading them. > 06:30:26 CG: =()So far those who I talked to and met have had a dream of being on different worlds. > 06:30:30 AT: ∴ Perhaps it goes further than the raffle... ∴ 06:30:39 CG: =()Now you're getting it. > 06:30:53 CG: =()But instead of conspiracies...Think about what you've always didn't ebelieve in. > 06:30:56 CG: =()believe in* > 06:31:06 AT: ∴ No, it's absurd, I'm not getting it. ∴ 06:31:39 AT: ∴ I'm expounding upon the infeesability of the whole infeasiblity of the whole damn thing. ∴ 06:32:05 CG: =()But do you really believe that I would be lying about something like this? > 06:32:31 AT: ∴ Lying? No. Hopeful for validation of baseless claims. ∴ 06:32:34 AT: ∴ I should say so. ∴ 06:33:05 CG: =()Until they're proven otherwise. > 06:33:13 AT: ∴ Have your proof? ∴ 06:33:21 AT: ∴ *you ∴ 06:33:34 CG: =()My proof...will be when you next dream. > 06:33:42 CG: =()trust me. > 06:34:44 AT: ∴ Hmph. ∴ 06:34:56 AT: ∴ I have nothing more than that to say to the notion. ∴ 06:35:25 CG: =()I understand. I just hope you won't hate me for this. > 06:35:36 AT: ∴ Why would I hate you? ∴ 06:35:48 AT: ∴ What possible good would hating you do me? ∴ 06:36:13 CG: =()Er... > 06:36:28 CG: =()I just had a dumb thought that you going Hmph and being mad over what I'm saying being grounds around it. > 06:36:40 CG: =()Friendships are hard to gain but they've been easy to break. > 06:36:46 CG: =()That's what I've been seeing. > 06:37:34 AT: ∴ If you allow them to be, I suppose; If they're fragile they break, though if you allow them to be flexible, they bend. ∴ 06:37:46 CG: =()...Never thought about it that way. > 06:37:57 CG: =()Live and learn. > 06:38:24 AT: ∴ It's all we endevour to do. ∴ 06:39:30 CG: =()... > 06:39:42 CG: =()Enzo...I swear to you that I won't let anything happen to you during this situation. > 06:39:53 AT: ∴ What situation would that be? ∴ 06:42:22 CG: =()You'll find out soon enough. > 06:43:00 AT: ∴ I would appreciate if you have my back, but don't forsake my safty for your own. ∴ 06:43:37 CG: =()You're the first friend I've ever met that helped me out like this. It's something worth my life for. > 06:44:09 AT: ∴ Nothing is more precious than your life, you put your faith in people too much. ∴ 06:44:24 AT: ∴ I do not count you any less of a friend, but if the choice is your life or mine, I will choose mine. ∴ 06:44:38 CG: =()... > 06:44:49 CG: =()We'll find out soon enough then. > 06:45:17 AT: ∴ I'm sorry if this comes as a shock to you, but that is my perspective. ∴ 06:45:43 CG: =()I just see it as you care a lot about others lives over your own. > 06:45:55 CG: =()I guess that's something we both have in common. > 06:46:11 AT: ∴ I disagree, I feel that's a weakness in you. ∴ 06:46:21 AT: ∴ You need to value your life, your experience, your mark on the universe. ∴ 06:46:37 AT: ∴ Forgive me, I do value the lives of others, ∴ 06:46:47 AT: ∴ But not over my own. ∴ 06:47:39 AT: ∴ I'm curious, what gave you that perspective of me? ∴ 06:48:22 CG: =()when you said that if it came between your life or mine, you'd choose yours over mine. > 06:49:43 AT: ∴ That means I value other lives, but not over my own. you said you thought I cared a lot about others lives over my own. ∴ 06:50:29 CG: =()Why put such little faith in your own life? > 06:51:03 AT: ∴ I'm not sure how much clearer I can make this, I value MY LIFE over the lives of others ∴ 06:51:15 AT: ∴ I matter more. ∴ 06:51:16 AT: ∴ ME ∴ 06:51:34 CG: =()... > 06:51:35 CG: =()I see. > 06:51:50 AT: ∴ I would choose to SAVE my life, over another's ∴ 06:52:28 AT: ∴ I appologize for my frustraition, and I realize the confusion: ∴ 06:52:40 AT: ∴ You thought I meant I would "give my life" instead of "save my life". ∴ 06:53:23 CG: =()Thank you for making it clear. > 06:53:43 AT: ∴ Not a problem. I just fear for the road ahead. ∴ 06:53:48 CG: =()But for me, it just means that we have something quite vastly different between each other. > 06:54:00 CG: =()if not in just one regard. > 06:54:22 AT: ∴ It's true, and while I will have your back and help you in whatever it is fate may have in store for us; I will save my life first. ∴ 06:54:40 CG: =()And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. > 06:55:13 AT: ∴ That is fair. ∴ 06:55:58 CG: =()So I don't have anything to worry about. > 06:56:25 AT: ∴ Be assured, I will have your back, I will not be your guardian. ∴ 06:56:49 CG: =()Then I promise that I will also have yours, and I can understand. > 06:57:02 AT: ∴ Thank you. ∴ 06:58:48 CG: =()I have to get myself ready for a bit. I'm working on doing a rendition of 'I won't give up' with my guitar. > 06:59:06 AT: ∴ A new song your writing? ∴ 06:59:08 AT: ∴ *you're ∴ 06:59:18 CG: =()I'm just doing instrumental of another song that's popular. > 06:59:35 CG: =()but...I guess I can write a more unique take of it. > 06:59:47 AT: ∴ Oh, your own rendition of a song then? That should be good. ∴ 07:00:01 CG: =()Alright. I'll seeya later. > 07:00:08 AT: ∴ Until we speak again. ∴ 07:00:11 -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering anaximandersTrepidation AT at 19:00 --